dead_risingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Anno1404
talk: |action=edit&section=new}} Click here to leave me a message Your Problem When you arrive in case 2-2, pass the mission of TK.Then the subway will be unlock.Then you fail the case 3-1 and not give katey's zombrex. Works for me :\ Vermicida47 13:05, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Calls I did some missions of the survivors.But then, i let them die. Also try to go where they are and let them die. Someday they will stop to appearing. Vermicida47 14:24, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Yo! I'm back, and with a background! Hehe, pun, but it's sorta true. You see, I realized I said things a bit too harsh about the background, although the one you said was ugly..really is. this one is nice, jsut not for here. We need something themed to DR, something to set the mood for the wikia. But DR has some lighthearted parts, so not something dark like our sister projects skin. I did some research, and found a mobile phone version of DR, sprite sheets of walls, flooring, and items in the mall, notto mention some of the survivors, psychos, and all that stuff. All we need is some pro spriter, they seem to be everywhere on the internet, and get that dude/dudette (politically correct XD) to craft us some skins. So, good idea or not? I knida shot down yours, so be honest. Also, I was gone for so long due to DR2 as well! Man, it's awesome! Can't really stop much, you know? Mafia Mettaur 15:52, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Carlito Keyes http://www.spriters-resource.com/mobile_phone/deadrising/sheet/18926 Frank West http://www.spriters-resource.com/mobile_phone/deadrising/sheet/18927 MegaMan http://www.spriters-resource.com/mobile_phone/deadrising/sheet/18928 This is my stoooarr! http://www.spriters-resource.com/mobile_phone/deadrising/sheet/18929 NPC's http://www.spriters-resource.com/mobile_phone/deadrising/sheet/18930 Objects & Tiles http://www.spriters-resource.com/mobile_phone/deadrising/sheet/18931 Weapons http://www.spriters-resource.com/mobile_phone/deadrising/sheet/18932 Zombies http://www.spriters-resource.com/mobile_phone/deadrising/sheet/18933 This is what I could find of the mobile sprites, from this pro spriting-source. I still think that some pixelized backgrounds is the ticket, but if not, I'll find something else. Mafia Mettaur 16:39, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :I will look at these sites tonight thanks. Anno1404 16:50, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Er, these aren't seperate sites, these links each lead to one sprite sheet with lotsa stuff on each, but it's all on the same site. Mafia Mettaur 17:50, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::those are cute and much better than the gray background, but they are really low graphics. I was thinking of something that looked real, like the resident evil background. Have any other suggestions? Anno1404 14:04, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I'm still stuck on some sorta pixelated thing, but it has to be cute. No, not a girl! I just think that would look best. Maybe we could make more detailed sprites or something..or, or! We could get some drawn stuff, like fan-art for the game, stich a bunch together and make us a skin! I feel screenshots just shot and pasted would look a tad..well, I don't feel it. Maybe take screen shots, and then draw over them, sketchy or pixelated. Also, hi to da new admins! Mafia Mettaur 21:35, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Hey! So what are you guys planning on doing with these sprites? Do you code games? Nick Kohut 22:51, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Crap! I'm sorry, but I might not be able to contact AWA's founder's today. I'm busy with some stuff and I don't have what I'm gonna say planned out yet. Tomorrow I can do it though. I'm really sorry! =( http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 18:52, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I will be doing some more combos when I get the chance :) Alright, alright alright Okay. Today I'll contact the founders. I can't figure out what to say though! I've been rereading the comments I've found and I can't think of what to do. I'll keep at it though. Any help would be appreciated. I'll keep you posted if I figure something out. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 14:44, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry. I don't know if I can do this. Shit just keeps piling up in my life and I don't know when it's gonna stop and get better. I'll try to finish, truly I will but I just don't know if I'll be able to. At first it was just because I couldn't figure out what to say, but now. things have come up and just gotten worse of these few days. I'm sorry. ;_; http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 20:04, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :dont worry, real life is more important. Anno1404 20:08, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Blood for the blood god! Sorry, 40k joke. Aaanyways, about the blood splatter, I like it. But I have a concern of how it will spread when you scroll down on a long page, I was thinking something that could go seamless. But you know, lets try it. Can't give an opinion till we have some examples. Mafia Mettaur 23:25, October 11, 2010 (UTC) What the shit!? What happened to the site? Dude, I don't know what you see, but on my monitor the layout is more messed up than Fortune City without the combo weapons! Is it the mandatory thing? Forced layout? I feel enraged! Mafia Mettaur 01:05, October 13, 2010 (UTC) RE:Agreement Wait, what? Did the agreement change? The images are attributed to you/your wiki. --Mistertrouble189 06:54, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Photos I use PC Version, today i'll send the photos and yes, replace the pics. :) Vermicida47 07:36, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Modding I use Dead Rising 2 v1.0 + 21 Trainer, which can be found here: http://m0006.gamecopyworld.com/games/pc_dead_rising_2.shtml Then i turn it on , the option Extermination Mode ( All zombies will die ) But their bodies still there and i have to wait until their disappear. Vermicida47 19:24, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Remember when I freaked out and said, what the shit man!?!? Well, now it's worse!Is this the fucking Oasis? I don't know if this is your idea or soemthing mandatory, it's fucking hideous! I just have to say it! And now, there isn't even spellcheck! What the shit man, what, the, shit! This totally ruins the idea I had for the background, I got a friend to make this chibi-FrankWest fighting cute zombie mall-people, and there was Aaron, and a couple other survivors either cowering behind him and i think Aaron was scared but firing a handgun. But it doesn't matter now, the gayness of this web design renders that fan-art useless as a background. useless..Mafia Mettaur 00:03, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank You thank you it feels good to be contributing to this wiki... Thank you kindly Thanks! I like to think I've improved as well. Yeah, I kinda expected wikia to shut off comments sooner or later, and apparently it was later than I expected. Also, I've been promoted by Ash (deadrising's leader) to the NEW leader of deadrising wiki! I'm so proud! and happy! =D http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 12:25, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Tape it or Die!.com I found a weapon that would be REALLY REALLY cool to use against zombies... its called Devil Horns... take a pair of gauntlets and take four drills and tape two of the drills together on the gauntlet and do the same and Voila! Devil Horns... :interesting. thanks. Anno1404 13:44, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::That was a weapon of the week on Tape it or Die, if you're wondering where he stole/got the idea from. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 14:53, October 29, 2010 (UTC) HUGE EFFIN NEWS WHY!?!?!? I can't believe this... Id idn't believe it at first but now that there's proof. This fucking RUINS MY ENTIRE DAY! This is the WORST news I've heard in a LOOOONG time. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 16:53, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :wow thanks. He did say a few weeks ago he hated his job. I would post on the blog but can't during the day. Anno1404 16:57, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::It just pisses me off that he's done this... http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 17:01, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Gamertag?? Do you have one... or are you on the PC? or what is your PS3 name? McCrayJ2013 17:21, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry i cant Not tonight at least... maybe 3 weeks from yesterday... ok i want to at least build up my levels and i cant do that when i come home from school... my parents are there and they check my bag for homework... i have to eat something good for my body...:| and i cant play that until my b-day... but i'll be on late at building my levels working the weapons... McCrayJ2013 17:37, October 29, 2010 (UTC) i think my grandfathers got you beat he's 61 years old and was a Veteran of the Vietnam war... and he plays Battlefield Bad Company 2 IDK what im doing on here But i like other people correcting my mistakes then i can help myself become better... Oh BTW thanks im sure to get it right next time... at least i made a page for one of the Wanted Articles.... <:o) What's still got me baffled is how i won that picture thing... IDK how i even knew that it was the South Plaza About the BBQ background song... It isn't the song they used at all. But I have to listen to the damn song every saturday at the radio while helping my dad out, and then when I played the game, I found it was very similar, so much that at first I really thought it was the song. It isn't, it's a lot different, but it really reminded me to it. It's a song called "That don't impress me much". I think there's two versions of the song, cause I just looked it up and the first I found was completly different. The part I found so similar was the guitar in the intro and then in more parts of the song. And then the beat it's very much like it. :I need to get the credits put through OCR and posted here. One of my to do list items. Anno1404 19:44, November 1, 2010 (UTC) contests... Message me when there are going to be contests... ok? RE - OK McCrayJ2013 19:47, November 1, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome i've got an idea for a mod... indestructible combo weapons... i was just thinking that could be possible... oh i got a question... if i help you beat Psychopaths can you give tips to make a page a whole lot better? McCrayJ2013 20:01, November 1, 2010 (UTC) what time zone do you live in? It said 20:03 which means you're 3 hours ahead of me.... really...? i was just curious because, its like 5:30 in the us and i know Standard Military Time. 20:03 is 8:03 McCray2013 21:24, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Question: Why is Justin Bieber so pale? Answer: Because there's no light in the closet XD XD XD McCray2013 22:40, November 1, 2010 (UTC) LOL what you think of my Joke??? McCray2013 04:47, November 2, 2010 (UTC) im confused... what is ? did u see Terror Is Reality i did the games all by myself! McCray2013 15:55, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :funny you should mention this, I just gave you an award for your work on this. Anno1404 15:58, November 2, 2010 (UTC) hey... im doing what i love to do best editing this wiki... also my laptop has three clocks i have Coordinated Universal Time and Coordinated Universal Time 02. They Say 2:00 and 4:00 which one is right... plus i took a quiz yesterday the Zombie Bite Calculator, i had 1 hour and 1 minute before i zombified... even if i took Zombrex® done... finally done with the Zombrex posters... phew... that was a lot of typing... my fingers are sore and no im not gonna stop because there are things i need to edit and pages with out pictures i wont stop until every last page on this site has a picture! im not entirely done with them.... i have like 2 left to find..... i gots an idea... block the main page... so vandals don't get to our precious site. lol i was really bored and made a pretzel model of the Dead Rising 2 name... lol idk what possessed me to do so. but i did it anyway... wat part of the US do you live EAST WEST OR MIDWEST? tell me what you think and get back to me, and yes that is a toon hole... and that is Chuck Greene in the Car...